Omega-1 Gaming
by AutobotSoShi
Summary: (TFP) Arcee and Knockout set up a gaming channel on YouTube. Madness and jump-scares follow! Based off Pewdiepie (especially Amnesia) and Smosh Games. Rated T for some Cybertronian cursing. Slightly OOC at times
1. Slender Part 1: Why You So Slow?

This is based on Pewdiepie and Smosh Games. There will be a few quotes thrown in now and then, no flamers or trolls

* * *

Arcee slipped into the chair in front of the monitor and slid on a pair of headphones. "Knockout are you sure this is a good idea?" Knockout slid into the chair beside her and nodded, "The war is over now and humans know of our existence, so we might as well get involved in their culture"

"By playing game tutorials on YouTube á la Pewdiepie?" she asked incredulously. He smiled, "You never know Arcee, Omega-1 Gaming could become as big as Pewdiepie or Smosh"

"Someone has done their homework" she said teasingly. He shook his helm, "Just turn on the webcam" "Switching on...now!" she responded after a few minutes.

* * *

Knockout vented deeply, "Hello YouTube! I'm Knockout", Arcee quickly chimed in "I'm Arcee"

"And we are Omega-1 gaming!" they chorused together. "Ok guys this is our first video, today we will be playing Slender: The Eight Pages" Knockout continued on smoothly. While he was talking Arcee loaded the game.

"Ok I know this is a one-player game, but we are going to take inspiration from Smosh and share the controls" she said while clicking on the play button onscreen, "Knockout will be doing the walking and I will control where we look"

* * *

"Let's go" Knockout grinned, he made the character start walking. Arcee kept the characters gaze level. Then suddenly she made the character look up "The stars are so realistic eh Knockout?"

He looked at her oddly "Yeah..." he said at length. Suddenly something came into view, stuck onto a tree "Grab it!" Arcee half-yelled. Knockout grabbed the note. "Damn we are good at this game" he smirked.

Arcee paused "Did you read it?"

* * *

Before he could answer static began to buzz around the edges of the screen. "Oh no" they said in unison. Knockout turned the character around. Slenderman stood there. "Run!" Arcee yelled. "Aw scrap scrap scrap scrap scrap scraaaaaaap" he mumbled as the character turned and slowly walked away, gasping for breath. "Why you so slow?" Arcee asked in disbelief.

Then Slenderman appeared in front of them. They both yelped and Arcee fell off the chair.

Knockout quit the game quickly. "Sorry guys" he said looking at the webcam apologetically. "Ehh 'Cee fell off her chair and isn't getting up" Arcee moaned from her surprisingly comfy spot on the floor.

"See you next time I suppose!"

And with that the webcam turned off.

* * *

What do you think?


	2. Amnesia: Pinkie Pie and Ketchup

I don't own Transformers, My Little Pony or Amnesia: The Dark Descent.

* * *

"Hey guys" Knockout chirped "We're back again and this time we're playing Amnesia: The Dark Descent! Now I know Pewdie played this but I feel we could put our own spin on this"

Arcee cut in, "So sit back, relax and prepare for ten minutes of us screaming like femmes" Knockout clicked the play button and the game began to load.

* * *

"_Don't forget, some things mustn't be forgotten. The shadow hunting me...I must hurry"_ Arcee shuddered, "This guys voice is creepy Knockout"she said nervously, adjusting her headphones as she did so.

"_My name is Daniel; I live in London at... at Mayfair. What have I done? This is crazy" _Knockout rolled his optics "You got that right" Arcee giggled uneasily "He sounds demonic!"

_"My name is...is-"_ "Slim Shady!" Knockout smirked. "-_Daniel"_ Daniel continued.

"Again this is a one-player game so we will repeat last time. Except I will walk and Knockout will be doing the looking m'kay?" Arcee explained as Daniel got off the floor on-screen.

* * *

Knockout moved Daniels gaze around "Creepy walls, creepy windows, and creepy gunk on the floor" "I think they're rose petals" Arcee murmured. He mock-glared at her "Fine then creepy rose-petals"

She vented deeply "Let's just go Ketchup" He stared at her "What the frag did you just call me?" "Ketchup" she said blithely "Your paint job is bright red and I thought it was better than tomato" He smirked "Fine then I'm calling you Pinkie Pie" She glared at him "Why is _my_ nickname also the name of a magical talking pony!"

"If I'm Ketchup you're Pinkie Pie" Arcee made Daniel walk out the door "Fine Ketchup" They were quiet then for a few minutes while Daniel walked into a strange hall full of statues. Then Knockout thought of something "Pinkie Pie wasn't there stuff we could've used on a table in that room"

Arcee swore under her intakes

* * *

(A Few Minutes Later)

Arcee tentatively opened a wardrobe, venting in relief when nothing jumped at her. "Take the Tinderbox" Knockout nudged her shoulder. "Yeah yeah" she mumbled absently as she grabbed it and continued walking.

They came into a corridor with two wardrobes and an opened door. "Ooh a room let's go in!" Arcee said quickly. They both shrieked at the creepy music and Knockout clutched at Arcees shoulder.

She stared at him then back to the webcam, "Ok guys we'll have to end it here, my monitor shift's in five minutes and Knockout is crushing my shoulder. Bye Guys!"

"Wait 'Cee" Knockout quickly shoved her out of view of the web-cam, "Guys we have fifty subscribers and I was thinking that our fan's should be called 'minions'. So bye-bye Minions!"

Then the webcam cut to black.

* * *

Ok their fans are now called "Minions"! Are you a minion?

Fave and Review!


	3. Amnesia: YOLO

Hey Guys sorry for the short chapter. But my summer exams are starting next week so updates will be sporadic at best.

* * *

"Greetings Minions, welcome back to Amnesia!" Knockout adjusted his headphones slightly and motioned to Arcee. Arcee continued without missing a beat "And we are searching for...something. I have no clue." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Ok so this time Knockout is walking and I'm looking around" Knockout nodded "Yep, 'cause Arcee can't run for...SCRAP!"

A terrifying disfigured creature appeared onscreen, its grotesque visage the stuff of nightmares. It had lethal looking claws and was just generally creepy.

Ladies and Gentlemen meet the Slasher.

Knockout yelped "Ahhh frag me frag me frag meeeee!" Arcee grinned "OK!"

Knockout glared at her "Arcee this is not the time for interface jokes!" Arcee just pointed at the screen "The monster is still there" Knockout yelped again and made the character run " Go-go-go-go-go-go YES! YOLO! I made it!"

Arcee sighed "Knockout YOLO is lame now." Knockout just stared at her.

"YOLO!"

The camera cut to black, followed by Knockout's rueful exclamations of "My finish! Arcee noooo!"


	4. GTA: A Horse At A Strip Club

Hey Guys I have returned to this story! Again I know it isn't very long, but my muse keeps hiding from me :(

Sorcelle Dragonmoon: Pretty name! Thank you for the review :]

Firewolves16: I'm very happy that you think it's funny :)

zrexheartz: Thank you for the review :)

* * *

"Greetings Minions Omega-1 Gaming is back!" Arcee spoke professionally into the camera. "And we want to welcome you to GTA IV!" Knockout smiled.  
"We have just reached 5000 subscribers and we are so pumped! So to celebrate this is a half-hour special collab episode!" Arcee's voice was filled with excitement, "Who are we collaborating with you ask? Well we are collaborating with our good friends Wheeljack and Bulkhead who are launching their new channel WreckAndRule, link is in the description"  
"So today we are playing Grand Theft Auto!" Knockout grinned widely. Arcee clicked the start button and the game began to load.

* * *

"OK guys so this is just a normal day in GTA" Wheeljack remarked nonchalantly as his character (Spongebob) stole a car and drove away. "Hey wait up!" Arcee's character (a giraffe) ran alongside the car.  
"Fine get in" Wheeljack stopped the car and noticed the other drivers staring "What? You've never seen Spongebob pick up a hitch-hiking giraffe? God you guys need to get out more!" "Totally" Arcee dead-panned.

* * *

Knockouts avatar (a T-Rex) was at a strip-club with Bulkhead's avatar (a horse). Knockout's character walked up to a stripper "Hey sexy lady. Ever been with a T-Rex?" Knockout pouted as the stripper walked away "Glitch! I never liked you anyway!"  
Bulkhead nudged Knockout. Knockout flinched slightly "Watch the paint Bulkhead! What do you want anyway?"  
"Um I kind of killed a prostitute and now the police want me dead..." he trailed off. Knockout's entire demeanour changed "Let's run while we're still young and beautiful!"  
The patrons of the club stared un-blinking as the T-Rex and the horse ran out of the strip-club.

* * *

"They see me rollin'. They hatin'. Patrolling and tryna catch me ridin' dirty. Tryna catch me ridin' dirty. Tryna catch me ridin' dirty " Knockout sang along to the radio.  
"My music's so loud, I'm swingin'. They hopin' that they can catch me ridin' dirty" Arcee finished the line. Knockout looked at her "Wow 'Cee i'm impressed. You're actually a good singer!"  
She raised an optic ridge "So you're saying you thought that I wasn't?" She sounded slightly offended. Wheeljack nudged Knockout gently, "Bad call dude, Arcee can get revenge in ways you can never imagine!"  
Knockout considered this for a second, "Hmm sounds kinky"

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favourited, the support means so much. Every review I get makes me so excited :)

See you guys next fanfiction!


End file.
